


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Sweet Dreams

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo’s arms were warm at night, even when he wore nothing. The heat would exert from his biceps to envelop Tsukishima, and his scent was Tsukishima’s aromatherapy. So it was no surprise that Tsukishima couldn’t sleep another night without Kuroo.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Dream

Kuroo’s arms were warm at night, even when he wore nothing. The heat would exert from his biceps to envelop Tsukishima, and his scent was Tsukishima’s aromatherapy. So it was no surprise that Tsukishima couldn’t sleep another night without Kuroo. 

Tsukishima’s phone flashed with a text from Kuroo, asking if he was asleep yet, even though it was already 2 in the morning. Tsukishima sat up in bed, putting the ear buds on and answered the phone. 

“Hey…” Kuroo’s voice was a dream on the other side and Tsukishima wasn’t sure what was unraveling inside him, but he could guess it. Kuroo’s breath that Tsukishima couldn’t feel was manifesting like a storm through him, and the seams of his heart that were already loose from the thread that followed Kuroo tore.

“Hey…” Tsukishima greeted, trying to control emotions than overflowed in him. “Haven’t heard your voice in a while.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said softly on the other side. “Miss it?”

Why did he have to ask? Just why did he have to ask? Tsukishima felt the yearning swell up in his heart to fall from his eyes.

“When are you coming home?” Tsukishima’s voice quivered, his hands clutching the phone as if it were Kuroo’s hands.

“Don’t cry, Kei,” Kuroo coaxed on the other line. “Don’t cry.”

How could I possibly not, Tsukishima wanted to say, but he had more important words.

“I miss you, Kuroo. I…I miss you so fucking much,” Tsukishima cried, feeling the emotions flooding from him endlessly. He’d kept those words to himself for the past month because he didn’t want Kuroo to worry. He didn’t want Kuroo to hesitate when there were such good opportunities for him to explore. He didn’t want to be selfish. He really didn’t, but the days were dragging, and the nights were becoming unbearable, and he missed Kuroo.

“I miss you too, Kei,” Kuroo’s breath was shaky as he sighed Tsukishima’s name. “I…I want to come home.”

“But you can’t…” Tsukishima told him, clawing his heart with the words he didn’t mean. “Just a little while longer, right?” 

Kuroo let out a heavy breath on the other side and Tsukishima knew he was trying not to cry. 

Tsukishima bit his lips to stop from trembling and tried to change the subject. “Aren’t there nice places there?” 

“There are,” Kuroo answered, “And the night sky is really pretty here.”

“You…should send me pictures.”

“I should…” Kuroo pulled away from the phone for a few seconds before continuing. “But…every time I take out my phone, and I see your face there on the wallpaper…I…I just want to be with you…”

Kuroo’s words broke a dam in Tsukishima and the tears flooded, and he couldn’t see anymore. So he spoke dreams.

“I don’t dream anymore Kuroo,” Tsukishima whispered, listening to Kuroo’s breathing. “I don’t sleep at night anymore,” he continued, hearing Kuroo mumble a ‘no’. “I can’t sleep without you…and if I drift off in the afternoon heat from the exhaust of work, I’m thinking about you…”

“Are you still eating?” Kuroo worried. “I want to see you now.”

Kuroo hung up before Tsukishima had the chance to reject and face-timed him. It was dark, but Tsukishima could make out Kuroo’s face with the dim nightshade next to him. His eyes and nose were red, and his lips quivered when they saw each other through that tiny screen. Tsukishima knew he probably looked the same.

“Kei, go to sleep,” Kuroo whispered. “You should rest.”

“I can’t…” Tsukishima said, turning on his nightshade as well. “I want to keep talking.”

“I’ll talk…” Kuroo suggested, “I’ll talk to you, so sleep.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“Kei, do this for me, okay?” Kuroo’s eyebrows knitted together in concern. “Lie down and place the phone so I can see you on the pillow.”

Tsukishima didn’t want to, but he did as told.

“Kei, close your eyes…”

“No, why?” Tsukishima objected. “I can’t see you that way.”

“Close your eyes, Kei…” Kuroo asked again, waiting until Tsukishima closed his eyes.

“What do you see?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you want to see?”

“You.”

“What am I wearing?”

Tsukishima elicited a soft giggle. “You’re not wearing anything.” 

And Kuroo chuckled before playing along. “Yeah, I’m not,” he whispered before pressing his phone closely to the phone Tsukishima could make out the wet sound of his lip through the earphones. He squirmed a bit, his ears tickled by the sound. “Because what are we doing tonight?”

Tsukishima laughed lightly without answering. He was feeling Kuroo’s breath on his neck as he spoke, hearing every sound he uttered, and he was beginning to believe that Kuroo was sleeping there with him.

“Sweet dreams, Kei,” was the last thing Tsukishima remembered hearing before he drifted to Kuroo, touching, holding, and kissing him in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended for something else, but I'm listening to a kinda depressing so it went this way. It's ok, just a while more and they'll get to be together. Kuroo's probably gone for something for work so it's not that easy to just come home. Who knows where the hell he is, maybe overseas even. I don't know.
> 
> EDIT: I wrote a continuation to this for my prompt Home. Read [Just Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445999)


End file.
